


Map

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Find Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: Welcome to the big family of Tony Stark





	Map

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-

"Oh, wow what is this..."

Peter received an envelope in the morning, and there was only one address for turning it over. He opened the envelope with suspicion.

A piece of paper, nothing was written.

Peter opened the envelope and found a small packet of transparent liquid inside.

"Friday, what is this."  
"Sodium hydroxide solution, Mr. Parker."

Sodium hydroxide? What did the person send this?

Peter irritatedly tore the envelopes into pieces and scattered them on the ground, staring at the pile of dazes.

"Hey, what is this?"

A small piece of debris is printed with purple letters.

"A"

Peter immediately picked up the pieces and put them together, the words gradually became complete, and Peter's expression became clearer and clearer.

"STARK"

"It can't be impossible, Mr. Stark has long been... maybe who's a prank."

Wait, white paper, sodium hydroxide, STARK?

“Friday, is there a phenolphthalein test solution in the building?”  
"Yes, Mr. Parker, in the studio of Boss, is still available."

Peter looked back. After the transparent glass, everything was the same, as if the man was still the same.

"forget it."  
"If you really don't want to go in, I can help you out."  
"No, no, I will come by myself."

Peter got up and picked up the things and went to the studio, squatting in front of the door, and finally slammed the door into it.

Sorry for Mr.Stark, I don't want to mess with your stuff.

Peter found a phenolphthalein test bottle on the table that had not been used up. The table was covered with ash. He reached over and stared at the dust on his fingers, as if he smelled the familiar oil of the person, as if he heard it. The man slammed into the sound of the donut, as if the man was still by his side, laughing and saying, "Kid, I'm here."

Peter raised his head and held back the tears in his eyes, but he still ran down the corner of his eye.

He shuddered and picked up the test tube and dripped it onto the white paper. The red word slowly emerged and gradually became clear.

Come here to find me, kid.

where? where to?

Peter is also crazy to fill the phenolphthalein paper, but only found a few lines in the lower right corner.

Waiting in my studio, someone will come over to you, I put the map in his envelope, he called...

what is it call?

The latter words were ambiguous, Peter squatted in the chair, filled with doubts and joy, and at night, he fell asleep with a smile.

-

"Hey, is this Tony's studio?"

A blond young man knocked on the glass. Peter leaned back in his chair and slept gently. The saliva slid down the corner of his mouth. The curved corner of his eye knew that he had dreamed of his Mr. Stark. The young man quietly opened the door and stepped forward to shoot Peter's shoulder.

"Mr……"

"Mr. Stark, I just just want to ask questions, I..."

Peter woke up, and after seeing the corner of his mouth, he saw the person in front of him.

"you are?"  
"You are finally awake, are you Peter Parker?"  
"Ah, I am."  
"Tony said let me wait for you here. I didn't expect you to be here. My name is Harley. I saved him when Tony was in Tennessee."

"Ah, that thank you very much..."

Wait, this is not right, why can he call Tony?

"You... are you familiar with Mr.Stark?"  
"Of course I am very familiar. At the time, I saved him. We are very tacit, what about you?"  
"I... I see him as a father. He may also treat me as his son. He is very good to me. All my uniforms are made by Mr. Stark. He is very caring. Helped me with positioning, parachute, heating system, etc... I want to go to MIT and become a person like Mr.Stark. He always wants me to be better than him, but he doesn't know how much he is for me. Unreachable, I am very lucky to be with him."

Harley listened carefully to the people in front of him.

"Sorry, I... seems to say too much..."  
"Nothing, I can see that you care about Tony, oh... Mr. Stark, to be honest, I heard the news a few years ago. I am really..."  
"I understand. Is the envelope of Mr.Stark for you?"  
"Well, I have a map here, saying that I have to find you first and then go to him, but... I don't understand."  
"Get out and say it soon."

Harley took out the drawings and laid them on the floor. The two had been studying for a long time, nothing but a bunch of twisted lines.

"That's it, I don't understand anything."  
"Mr. Stark won't show you the clues so easily, or else it's not Mr.Stark."

Peter smiled and picked up the map and walked to the floor window. Harley followed. Peter turned over the drawing and lifted it up against the sun.

"Look, this is the map, and it is still so keen to have fun."  
"Tony... cough, was Mr. Stark doing this before?"  
“It’s always been the case. When you’re looking for fun, it’s as if it’s smaller than me.”

Peter looked at the map and smiled slowly, then flipped the map back and laid it on the ground.

"There will be clues on the front."

Harley followed him to the ground.

"Ah, this place, I know here."  
"what?"  
"I know here, this is a bar, in... in Tennessee! I used to go there when I was young!"  
"Take me and go!"

-

"It's here. At the time, because of some weird people, Mr. Stark was still playing here with them."

Peter looked up at the bar sign and looked around, pulling out the drawing and shaking his head.

"Mr.Stark can't be in the bar, it's too easy to expose."  
"Where can that be? He is here."

"Wait, wait, there will be clues. Mr. Stark, you are hard to come to me."

Peter stared at the drawing, as if to see through it. After a few minutes, he seemed to understand something.

"Harley, are you there with white paper and a pen?"  
"Yes, what happened?"  
"Go first to a place with a table."  
"Go to my house."  
"also."

Harley got a car and sat up with Peter.

"Do you know what?"  
"Yeah. Look, turn this drawing over. Here are some points that are deliberately weighted on the line, and then rotate 180°, just draw a little line. But... those lines are too thick, in If you look at the back, it will poke the paper."

Harley looked at the confident smile next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I think you can get into MIT."  
"Ih really? Mr. Stark once said this to me."

-

"Wow, is this your home? Mr.Stark used to stay here? It's like a miniature version of Stark Studio!"

Peter instantly became like a child who had never seen the world. Then he turned around and turned around. He would move the chemicals for a while, and then he would move a device like Dummy, and the light would appear in his eyes.

"Well, I am studying something here, and I want to be someone like him... but it used to be not like this. It used to be very rudimentary. I have rebuilt it here to be better."

“Is this reluctant? It’s awesome! You will be like Mr.Stark!”

Indeed, it seems to be a smaller version of Stark Labs: machines, medicines, environmental colors are almost the same, and there is a cheeseburger at the table.

"Thank you. But let's take a look at it first."  
"Oh oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Peter found a table, laid a piece of white paper, and traced it with a pen.

"Oh, wait, here... here is Socovia!"  
"you know?"  
"Yes, I saw it on TV, when Mr.Stark was fighting Ultron."  
"Ultron?"

Harley obviously didn't know about it.

"Yeah, that was originally created by Mr. Stark and Dr. Bruce to protect the world, he still..."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He also killed Mr. Stark's favorite housekeeper Jarvis."

Having said that, Peter looks sad, but not for Jarvis, nor for Tony, for the sake of their loyalty to death and another revenge for revenge.

"Jarvis I heard him mention it, I seem to like him very much."

Peter wiped his face and took Harley's shoulder after a slow mood.

"Well, don't say it, go to Socovia."  
"I don't know that Mr. Stark can toss people like this..."  
"Get used to it."

-

"Sokovia, Socovia... the alley... is here, is this right, Mr. Stark?"  
"Peter, here, I have let go of things."

Peter licked the past and there were obvious rectangular marks on the ground. Peter looked up and a silver box was on the fence.

"Do you climb the wall?"  
"No, but I will spit..."

Peter used a spider's silk to carry it into his arms.

"Oh, this is really cool."  
"If you are also bitten by a spider."

Peter picked up the box and Harley next to him was flushed.

"Shit, who dares to remove Tony's Mark2 prank?"

Peter stabilized the man who was angry and opened the box.

"Nobody, no one dares. Don't worry so much, is this style Tony Stark right?"  
"What do you mean?"

Peter took the paper inside and put it in front of Harley.

"It means this.  
"this is?"  
"Stark Building, we are being played again."  
"that……"

"Hey, someone is following us."

Peter stood in the same place, waiting for the man to step closer. When the man stood behind Peter, Peter quickly turned and waved his fist.

The man caught Peter's fist.

"Oh, this is not true..."

The man in front was wearing a black sweater, black sweatpants, a black mask and a hat, only revealing colored glasses and big eyes with caramel color - but that was enough.

"Ah, if I wasn't too old, I might fall on your fist."  
"Mr.Stark?"  
"Think me kid?"  
"You really are...Tony?"  
"Oh, Harley, I haven't thank you yet, it turns out to be so big."  
"Your right half of the face..."  
"The side effects of infinite gems."

Peter reddened his eyes and stretched his trembling hands to touch the scar on his right.

"It hurts?"  
"No pain, kid, I am very happy to see you. But..."  
"Where is there any injury?"  
"No, I just used to live without the underoos stealing me to buy cheeseburgers and donuts."  
"You should be sports..."

Tony licked two children and walked slowly.

"Go, go home."  
"Wait for Mr. Stark."  
"Ok?" 

Peter took the last picture.

"What does it mean?"  
"Oh, this. Kid, didn't you have phenolphthalein?"  
"Bring it."

Tony flipped out the phenolphthalein test solution in Peter's bag and dripped it on the "STARK" line. The red word gradually appeared.

  
Welcome to the big family of Tony Stark

  


-FIN-


End file.
